Change
by Jenne
Summary: Rape, Cutting, Depression, Kietro. How could it possibly be better?
1. Introduction

It started out normal enough, at least, normal for one of the X men. Kitty Pryde could phase through solid matter, a skill that was an incredible contribution to the team, no doubt about it. But somehow Kitty knew, in the back of her mind, that the breaking point would come sooner or later. She had seen Jean lose control, but Scott was there for her. She had seen Rogue lose her grip, but Logan saved her. Even Beast had been taken over, he being the civilized man that he was, and Evan helped him. Kitty knew that her turn was coming up, but who would be there to save her? 


	2. Stirrings

"Ooooo Muffins!" Kitty gushed, opening a box on the kitchen counter. "Look goood. Anyone else want one?" Her teammates slowly backed away, their fear definately not hidden. "I didn't make them!" She replied, somewhat offended. "If ya'll don't hurry up, we're gunna be layte." Rogue stood at the door, Scotts keys in her hand. "Errr yeah, maybe we should go." Scott replied, adjusting his glasses. "Shotgun!" Kitty yelled and raced outside, followed close by Evan and Kurt. Kitty leaped at the car ready to phase through the door and land comfortably in the seat when she hit the door. "What the?" Kitty looked up in surprise and saw that she hadn't phased at all. She tried to put her hand through the door but all she did was touch the panel. "Something wrong, Kitty?" Scott asked, looking at her with worry on his face. "No.. No.. I'm fine. Maybe I'll just sit in the back.." Kitty replied as she picked herself off the floor.   
  
She arrived at school without any firthre events, but she was still worried. Since then she trie dmultiple times to phase through objects, but she couldn't. What's happening to me? Kitty asked herself as she took her seat in Advanced Chemistry. Seconds later Pietro zipped in and sat at the lab table with her. "Heeeeeyyy Kitty. I see you've finally lost all of your marbles. Then again, you never did have many to begin with." "What are you talking about Pietro?" "My sources tell me that you were just standing in fron tof your locker poking it." "Your sources?" "Lance, naturally." 


	3. And Stranger Still

"Ah." Kitty replied, focusing on the lab instructions in her hand. "So what's up with that?" Pietro asked, not used to being ignored. "Nothing." "Soooo.... You're just weird?" "Yeah Pietro. I'm like, insane. Now leave me alone, will you?" "Geez, rowr." Pietro snapped back, then turned and waved at a cute girl across the room. Kitty rolled her eyes and picked up a vial of light blue liquid. "Excuse me, class? Class, pay attention please" Mrs. Miller announced fom the front of the room, waving a ruler. "These are dangerous chemicals, I'd advise you not to get them on your skin or it will result in-" "burning..." The class droned back, all too used to her lectures. "Are you going to help, Pietro, or are you just going to flirt with those idiots?" Kitty asked, still holding the vial. "What? And mess up the experiment? No, Miss Smartypants, I think I'll give you that honor." Pietro turned in his seat and became fascinated with his fingernails. "Fine." Kitty humphed, and began to read the rest of the instructions. Halfway through line five, she felt her hand start to phase, the vial falling right through it. She let out a squeal as the thin glass shattered on the lab table, the blue liquid flying up and soaking her hand. "Miss Pryde! What do you think you're doing?!" Screamed Mrs. Miller, as Kitty felt her hands begin to burn. "Rinse your hands at once!" Kitty obliged, the class laughing and snickering. Kitty returned to her seat and noticed Pietro staring at her. "What?" She questioned, wiping up the mess. "And what was that, Pryde?" "I dropped it. God, not everyone is as perfect as you, Pietro. Deal with it." "You insult me, Kitty. I see things that other people don't. You phased through that container." "Whatever. It was an accident. Don't get your tighty whiteys in a bunch." Kitty retorted as she moved to another table. "I wear boxers!" Pietro yelled back, causing the entire class to go into convulsions. 


	4. Defensive

Pietro threw the ball upcourt at Evan, who proceeded to score a basket. Like always, nobody congradulated him for his assist, while Evan got all of the glory. He heard the gym door creak open and saw the x-men walk in, as usual, to support Evan. Straggling behing the group was Kitty, who had a limp on her left leg. "Pietro! Pay attention!" Pietro caught the ball centimeters away from his face and passed it to a teammate, who lost the ball to the other team.   
  
"That was a sweet save, Evan!" One of the centers said, slapping him on the back. "Hey, thanks man!" Evan replied, grabbing his bag out of his locker. He heard someone fall back against the lockers beside him and turned to face Pietro. "Um.. Hey." "Hi." He answered, coldly. "Do you... Want something?" "Just information." "Yeah? Like what?" "What happened to the cat?" "None of your business, Pietro. Why do you care?" "Just interested, that's all. Why so defensive? Did you do it?" Pietro knew just how to push Evan's buttons to get whatever he wanted out of him. "Dude! She got hurt in the danger room, okay? She wasn't paying attention and slammed into a wall." Evan hoisted his bag on his shoulder and left the room. "Kitty Kitty Kitty..." Pietro mumbled to himself, deep in thought. "Who? That Pryde girl?" Asked a deep voice to his right. Pietro turned and saw Jake Wolfe, a tall muscular Junior (who was quite popular with the ladies) holding his bag and a basketball. "Yeah. That's her." Pietro mumbled back. "She is so HOT!" "What?" "That chick is fine." "She's a freshman." "So? I'll get what I want from her and dump her." "Don't touch her." Pietro bristled, standing up to face him. "What's up your ass? Do you like her or something?" Pietro caught himself. "No." Jake walked away and Pietro sank down to the floor. Do I like her? 


	5. Jealous

"Morning, Pietro!" Kitty giggled happily, twirling a pen in her hands. Pietro sat on the stool across the table from her and opened his Chemistry book. "Morning." Pietro couldn't forget what Jake had said in the locker room, it had been bothering him all night-and all morning. "What's wrong with you, grumpy? Geez, can't a girl say hello?" "Yesterday you wouldn't speak two decent words in my direction and now you want to talk? Did you drink too much coffee this morning?" "Naawww.. You know that feeling, when all your dreams come true an you could just scream from the incredibleness of everything?" "Actually, I don't." Pietro replied grimly, flipping a page in his book. "Aren't you going to ask what happened?" "No." "Fine. I'll tell you anyway. So ohmygod after the basketball game yesterday guess who asked me out, guess! OKay, be that way. Jake! Jake Wolfe! That TOTALLY cute Junior asked ME out. Can you believe it? Umm.. Pietro.. Are you ok?" Pietro sat shock still. "Kitty-" "Hmm?" "Jake really isn't a nice guy." "You just don't like him." "How do you figure that?" "He told me that you had a fight with him in the locker room." Pietro sighed and put his head in his hands. "Did you?" "Kitty, just don't go out with him." "You're such a killjoy Pietro, you really are. I don't know how Lance put you up ot this but-" "THIS ISN'T ABOUT LANCE!" "Mr. Maximoff! That is the second outburst from you and the last straw! Leave my classroom now and don't come back until you are better behaved!" Pietro grabbed his book and left without another word, and Kitty couldn't help but feel a little guilty. 


	6. Feelings

"So Kitty, what is it like being Jake's girlfriend?" Asked Dorinda, one of Kitty's friends. They were in the bathroom re-applying makeup, so naturally the topic of boys had arisen. "I'm not his girlfriend, we haven't even gone anywhere yet." "You so are." "Well.. I guess I am.." Kitty squealed. "He's so nice to me.. So considerate! It's like I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" "You are." Dorinda replied. "You know who I think is a cutie?" "Hmm?" "That Pietro boy. He's so... Exotic, with that white hair. Do you think that's natural?" "Emm.." "He's so tall not so dark and dangerous! Incredible body too." "You don't think he's mean?" "So he's been a little moody lately.. If you ask me, that adds to his sex appeal." "If you say so." "What's he like? You sit with him in Chem, don't you?" "He doesn't talk to me." "Oooo why?" "I tried to be friendly the other day and all he did was yell at me and then brush me off. It's not even like he's moody, he's downright bitchy." "I could warm his heart." "Go for it." Kitty gathered all of her makeup and poured it back into her bag. "Gotta go, Dorinda. See you later!" Kitty walked out contemplating Pietro. He and Dorinda wouldn't make a good couple. But why? Kitty couldn't think of any reasons and that's what confused her the most. 


	7. Memories

Pietro sat on the floor of his bathroom, contemplating the day's recent events. His dad had called. This was an unnatural occurence, Pietro had thought Magnus had forgotten him. The mere sound of his father's voice repusled him, and rightly so. For his entire life Pietro had been subjected to the ever-rising standards of his father. He hated him. Pietro closed his eyes and let his memories take hold.   
  
He was eight, and alone at home with his father. It was raining outside. "Dad, will you play a game with me?" A young Pietro asked, grasping the box with his slender fingers. When there was no response he prompted again. "Dad?" His eyes glanced over the table and in his father's large hand lay a bottle of some strong liquor. Pietro got annoyed. His father had promised to stop drinking. He promised! "Dad!" Pietro yelled, his voice rising. His father looked up, and the look he gave Pietro nearly made the boy faint. Magnus slowly raised from his chair and dropped the empty bottle. Pietro sensed that something was wrong and began to back out of the room. Magnus pointed and the heavy metal hinges on the door caused it to slam shut. Knowing that his father had malicious intentions, Pietro dropped the game and tried to sprint to the window. When he was halfway there the oven door flew open and sent him flying. Dazed, Pietro felt himself being lifted and was then slammed face-first into a wall. "Dad-" He cried, trying to squirm free as Magnus began to pound him into the striped wallpaper. "Shut Up!" He screamed, applying more force. His ragged nails ripped open the tender flesh of his son's back, and he only stopped when he saw blood. The worst, however, wasn't over. He let his injured son sink to the cold tiled floor and with cold hands ripped off his remaining clothing. Pietro was shaking in pain and fear, too beaten to run, and lay there whimpering and crying while his father entered him roughly. With every thrust Magnus pushed in farther, jamming Pietro's bruised and bloody body into the floor. His steel-like grip on Pietro's shoulders lessened when he came, and within minutes he rolled off of his son. Pietro didn't dare speak or move, partially because he wasn't able to. After what seemed like ages Magnus got up and left.   
  
Pietro didn't notice but a tear was running down his face. The scars his father had inflicted on him then still marred his body today. His father had called to try and reconcile with his son, spend some time with him, no doubt to tell him a new plan. Pietro had angrily refused ang hung up before Magnus could protest. Pietro breathed in deeply, bringing up a stifling sob as he pressed a razor into his skin. Not deep this time, just enough to make him bleed. He watched as his blood flowed out of his wrists, oblivious to te pain. Ever since that episode with his father he had felt dirty-in need of cleansing. This was the only relief he ever got from real life, demented as it was. 


	8. Prude

Pietro was in the midst of putting his shirt back on-a long sleeved one- to cover up yesterday's incident, when a teammate asked him what the bandages on his wrists were. "Nothing. I think I sprained them." "Okay dude...You gotta ease up on your training a bit." It was morning practice for basketball, and the boys were getting dressed for school. As for the scars on his back, Pietro covered those with a wife beater and only showered alone instead of with the team. Seeing as the boys were all taking their time getting dressed, gossip ensued. In teh next row of lockers Pietro listened intently to Jake's voice.  
  
"So yeah, I was with Kitty last night." "So have you gotten her clothes off yet?" "I tried dogg, but the chick freaked out when I got my hand up her shirt." "What a prude." "Seriously. I told her that if she wasn't going to put out we were over, theres so many other girls I could choose from, you know?" "So what did she do?" "She gave in and when I had her clothes off she broke down and freaked out again! She wouldn't even blow me. She wanted to talk about our relationship and she was upset because she thought all I wanted was sex." "And?" "She went home. Then get this- she calls me later and tells me that she's sorry. Have I got her whipped or what?" Pietro gripped his practice jersey rougly, causing strain on his already injured wrists. How could she let herself be maipulated like that? Pietro zipped his jeans and grabbed his bag, not looking at Jake when he passed. "What's up with him?" One of the boys asked. "Who knows." Another replied with a shrug. "He's been that way for a while." 


	9. And The Truth Comes Out

Kitty walked into class right before the bell rang, and slumped into her chair. She was wearing a giant sweatshirt and pajama pants, her hair in a messy bun. Nevertheless, to Pietro she looked beautiful. When she came closer he realized that her cheeks and nose were slightly red. She had been crying. "Bad morning Pryde?" He asked, letting some sincerity through when he spoke. "No." She replied with a sniff. "I think I might be getting sick, and I stayed up all night doing homework." "That's not like you. are you sure you weren't with someone.. Someone like Jake?" He asked, gently prodding the subject. Kitty stiffened, something only Pietro noticed. "No. And since when was it any of your business, Maximoff?" "It's my business since Jake made it my business and the Varsity basketball team's business in the locker room this morning!" Pietro hissed angrily. Kitty paled. "May I go to the bathroom, please?" She asked the teacher, her voice shaking. "Take the pass, Ms. Pryde." Kitty slid off of her stool and walked stiff leggedly out of the room, forgettng to take it. "I'll bring it to her" Pietro responded. "I kinda have to go too" he lied.  
  
No sooner than she had closed the stall door in the bathroom Kitty started to sink down to the floor, her eyes already wet with tears. Pietro knew exactly how to make her feel like crap, and he'd done it again. How could Jake do that to her? He had pushed too far last night, forcing himself on her. Kitty couldn't even begin to imagine how fast this gossip would spread. Every cheerleader in the high school pecking order would be on her like lightning. She heard the main door creak and stood up so that nobody would see her sitting on the floor. Instead of turning to any of the other open stalls the person went directly to hers. NOt wanting to seem suspicious, Kitty wiped her eyes on her sleeve and unlocked the door. To her surprise, Pietro barged in and locked the door behind him. "P-Pietro?" She stammered. He looked mad. "How could you let yourself be used like Pryde? You're so much better than that!" Kitty put herself on the defensive, unaware of the tears starting to form in her eyes. When she didn't answer for lack of sarcasm he pressed her up against the flimsy stall wall. His lean muscular body pushed up threateningly against her small frame and a genuine fear washed over her. "Don't tell me you enjoyed yourself when he used you." Pietro added cruelly, before she could speak. "Or do you like being treated like you're worthless?" He snarled, pushing harder. Kitty couldn't move and began to feel claustrophobic. "Go ahead." "Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed as she began to heave for air. "If you don't like it phase out!" He growled, his voice raising. "I-" "You what?" "I hate you!" She nearly whispered, more tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "You can leave any time you want." He replied, his face an inch from hers. "Now tell me- why did you let him use you. Are you really that weak?" "You're accusing me of being weak?" She retorted. "I'm not the one who mutilates myself!" In his momentary surprise he backed off of her. "What are you talking about?" Kitty grabbed his hand and yanked down the sleeve. His winced at her firm grip on his injured wrist. "That's a sprain. You don't know what you're talking about." "I don't?" She asked, gaining confidence. Before he could yank his hand back she ripped off the bandage revealing his scarred and definately mutilated wrist. "I bet the other one is exactly the same." She snarled. "You want to call me weak, mr. perfect? Look at yourself! What, did you fail a test, gain two pounds? I'm not as much of a coward as you are, resorting to doing this" she tightened her grip "to myself." Pietro clenched his teeth, and realizing that she was hurting him, she let go. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He said coldly, his eyes seeing right into hers like icy fire. "Really? Then inform me. Show me that I'm wrong." She replied, returning his glare. Kitty saw Pietro's fire taken out of him. She had hit him hard, and she felt as though he deserved it. He left the bathroom wordlessly, in a silent rage, leaving Kitty by herself. 


	10. Musings

Pietro never came back to class. Kitty sat alone for the remainder of the period, wondering where he could have gone. Probably went home, Kitty thought smugly, after all, she did get him pretty good. As this thought crossed her mind she felt slightly guilty. Pietro didn't seem the type weak enough to fall apart because of bad grades-and his grades were pretty good... The sharp cry of the bell woke Kitty from her reverie and she collected her books and headed to last period. In the hallway she caught sight of Todd and she stopped him. "Hey-uh.. have you seen Pietro?" She asked timidly. "Well yea, he was reaaaal pissed. Saw him heading out through the gym, he shoved me in a trash can! I mean, yo, what's up with that?" So he did go home. Fine. Kitty thought, and tried her best to push Pietro out of her head.  
  
She sat with Rogue at lunch, and told her about what had happened. After all, she told Rogue everything. The last time she hadn't told her something she found out anyway. "You shouldn't be so hard on him." Rogue replied after some deep thought. "What?" Kitty asked, shocked. "Since when do you take sides with Pietro?" "I've seen inside his head. He's a pretty messed up kid." "You don't need to see his memories to figure that one out Rogue." "I mean really messed up Kitty." "Why, what did you see?" "That's just it. There was something so deep and heavily guarded in his memories that I couldn't even get to it." "Do you know what it was about?" Kitty asked, taking a chomp of her apple. "No, it must have been pretty bad though." Rogue replied, eyeing Kitty's pudding. "You want?" Kitty aske,d holding it out. "Don't mind if I do." Rogue said cheerily, taking it from her. "Anyway, I don't think you should push this Pietro issue." "Why is that?" "He's a bit unstable, as shown by what you've already told me about the bathroom incident. He is right though." "About what?" "Jake. He's not a good idea Kitty. He's using you." "I didn't do what he wanted though- doesn't that mean that I'm not being used?" Kitty asked defensively. "I guess..." Answered Rogue. "But why are you two even going out anyway? You're so.. different." "I guess the fact that he doesn't want me as much as I want him comes in to play here. I want him more because he doesn't pay attention to me, you know?" "Yea, I know. But that's exactly why you shouldn't be around him." "Maybe you're right Rogue. But he is my date to the dance. I might just win for winter princess because of it." "So you're using Jake to get to the top? I've taught you well." "Precisely." "When is the dance anyway?" "In a couple of days. Planning on going?" "Maybe." Rogue picked up her trash and threw it away, just in time to walk straight into Lance.  
  
"Whoa, lets not go touching people, shall we?" He joked, holding up his hands in mock defense. "Boy Kitty" Lance said, turning to her "you really lit Pietro's fuse." "What did he say to you?" She asked, interested. "He accused me of telling you about his little wrist slitting issues. Imagine that." "You knew?" Kitty asked vehemently. "You knew and you didn't tell anybody? He could die!" "Hey, calm down! As long as he doesn't take it out on any of us, he can do whatever he wants." "How long have you known?" "A couple of months ago I walked in on him bleeding in the bathtub, He always keeps it under control, he isn't going to die Kitty." "Why was he doing it?" "He wouldn't tell me. And since when did you decide that it was any of your business? Pietro's a big boy, he can take care of himself." "Lance Alvers, you're a big- JERK!" Kitty yelled, shoving him out of her way to leave. She couldn't decide whether to tell the professor or not. It would only make Pietro mad, and she doubted that he would stop anyway. Kitty stopped walking once she got out of the cafeteria. Why did she care whether or not Pietro hurt himself? Wasn't he her enemy? No, Kitty thought. He's a person, and that's all there is to it. Besides, when she wasn't fighting him she liked having him around. Despite what he said to her she still figured that they were pretty good friends. They sure did talk a lot. 


	11. Rescue

"Have you heard?" Tiffany asked in her girlish voice, her blonde pigtails bouncing. "What?" The chorus of similar looking perfect-girls alongside her asked in perfect harmony. "Kitty Pryde is going to be on the Winter court. It's all over school." "Ooooohhh." They replied. "Should we get rid of her?" They asked in voices that disguised their malicious intentions. "Too messy." Replied Tiffany. The other girls nodded. "Besides, we could use another brunette in our group. We've been too blonde lately." The girls gasped. "Not like that's a bad thing." Tiffany added quickly. "So what do we do?" "We let her into our group of course. With an iniciation. She's going to the dance with Jake, right? Well, we could use a popular guy like him to boost our social staus. Understand?" A plethora of "O Tiffany you are SO smart" and "Like, totally!"'s rang through the gym. "So I told her to come here, right about now." "What's her iniciation?" "To stay in the boy's locker room-during change time- for a whole five minutes!" She giggled evilly.   
  
Kitty walked cautiosly into the gym towards the group og giggling blonde cheerleaders. "Um....Hi." Kitty said gingerly. Who knew what would happen if she upset them, they would probably leap on her and attack her with sets of perfectly manicured nails. "Why hello Kitty!" The one that seemed to be the leader said. "Your iniciation-should you choose to accept it- is to stay in the boy's locker room for..... Five whole minutes!" Kitty smiled inwardly. This was going to be easy. She had already heard from Evan that boy's basketball practice had been cancelled today. The locker room would be empty and she would come out five minutes later looking bewildered. "I'll do it." Kitty replied. "The boys are probably all in there right about now.." The leader said while looking at her watch which Kitty noticed was digital. "Bye gals!" Kitty chirped in a mockingly sweet tone and headed right into the boys locker room. "We'll come for you if you don't come out in five!" One of them yelled after her.  
  
Kitty held her breath as she entered. It was dimly lit and she could swear that the smell of old sweat socks would permeate her clothing if she stayed too long. When she could hold her breath no longer she was forced to inhale. Something else was there- the overpowering smell of something familiar. She also noticed that a shower had been left on. She walked over to the shower area slowly, half expecting to see someone naked gawking at her in surprise. She didn't, but she recognized the smell. It was blood. Kitty's pulse quickened. Was this part of a joke? She forced herself to look down in the shower stall and what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack.  
  
Crouched low with his marred back exposed was an unmoving figure. It was Pietro. At first she thought he was naked but with relief she spotted black boxers. "Pietro?" She asked shakily. He didn't move. She held out her hand to him but pulled it back quickly. The water was icy cold. She turned it off and knelt on the cold tiled floor in front of him. The bandages on his wrists were open and he was bleeding. He wasn't holding anything sharp, so how he opened teh wounds was unexplained until Kitty saw the long deep scratches running up and down his arms. He had torn them open himself. His back was a similar mess of deep wounds, but it was impossible that he had done that to himself. "Oh God Pietro..." She whispered. She once again put out her hand and this time she touched hs face. His body was colder than the water had been. "What happened to you?" She whispered, lifting his face to hers. To her surprise, he wasn't unconscious. Who knew how long he'd been there. His deep blue eyes were open and a tear slid out of one at the precise moment she looked at him. "Pietro..." She breathed. He seemed unable to speak.   
  
"Kitty! We're coming iiiin!" The blondes screamed. "Oh no..." kitty said aloud. She couldn't let them find Pietro like this. She couldn't let them find Pietro with her like this. It would be all over school in a matter of minutes. She hurriedly locked her arms beneath his and tried to pick him up. She couldn't. So she dragged him to a nearby sports bin. Opening the door as quietly as she could she got inside and pulled him in with her. Closing the door just in time, she heard the girls stampede into the shower area. It was pitch black in the sports bin and she could smell the old rubber of the balls she was siiting on. Pietro's head was resting on her chest, and she could feel him breathing. He was scared. He didn't even seem to know who she was. "Pietro." She whispered. "It's me... Kitty." She grasped his hand, weak from the self inflicted wounds. He gasped in pain. "Shh.. It's okay." She said soothingly, running her other hand through his wet ruffled hair. She moved him up so that his head was resting on her shoulder. His lean muscled stomach pushed against her soft one and she began to feel self conscious. "I'm going to get you out of here, and we'll find out who did this to you, okay?" He jerked away from her-or tried to. Suddenly aware of the small space they were in Pietro began to hyperventilate. The girls were still in the locker room and even though they'd given up trying to find her they were rifling through the lockers to find useful information. Kitty knew that they would hear him. Kitty wrapped her legs around his in a vain attempt to stop him from thrashing and tightend her grip across his back, unknowingly sending blinding bolts of pain through his nerve system. He buried his head deep into her shoulder to try and make the pain go away. Kitty lessened her grip and he calmed down. He was emotionally and physically exhausted.   
  
Whoever this was, he decided, it wasn't his attacker. This person was more gentle. Or tried to be more gentle. It was a nice change from the ice cold shower. He became aware of the fact that he was freezing. Whatever it was that was holding him was warm, and in his current state- he couldn't get up and leave.   
  
Kitty ran her fingers down his muscled and scarred back. The wounds were deep, some very old. Surely the X-men hadn't caused any of these. Pietro was shaking, and still very cold. What if he has hypothermia? Kitty asked herself. It depended upon how long he had been in the shower. "Pietro? Can you hear me?" She asked, her fingers gently caressing his back. "mmmm." He replied. "Can you walk?" "No." "Who am I?" "Not sure." At least he could talk. That was always a good sign. "It's Kitty." She felt his body stiffen on top of hers. "It's okay.. Easy." "What are you doing here?" "I came in on some sort of dare. Basketball practice was cancelled." "I know." "What are you doing in here?" He turned his face away from hers. "That's not really any of your business Pryde." He replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "If I hadn't found you you would have died!" Kitty snarled, taken aback by his sudden cruelty. What had she expected? He was Pietro. "You should have let me." "What?" "Why didn't you just let me die?" he asked, unable to keep his voice steady. He was crying again. "Oh God, Pietro... Who did this to you?" "Why didn't you leave me there!?" He asked harshly. "Is it so hard for you to believe that someone might actually care whether you live or die?" "Yes." "Well I.... I care." He said nothing. Realizing that her fingers were still roaming his back she asked "does it still hurt?" "Yes." "Is there anything I can do?" "No." "Why do you cut yourself?" "Again, none of your business." "Pietro please... I just want to help you. It...." "It what?" "Nevermind. Listen. I just.. I care, okay? So please, tell me what's wrong with you and maybe I can help you fix it." "Nobody can fix it. He'll never go away." "He?" "Nothing." "Pietro..." "What makes you think that I'll just spill out all my problems for you Pryde?" "This." Kitty replied, taking hold of his wrists and squeezing. "Arrrgghhhh.." He growled, trying to wrench his maimed wrists away. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. "Jesus Kitty. Please.." He begged. "Stop it please.." Kitty felt guilty but held on. "Not until you start giving me some answers Pietro." She tightened her grip. Seeing no other way to make her let go Pietro bit her deep on the neck. Determined not to back down, Kitty held on, despite the white hot pain. Pietro hit blood and Kitty let go, whimpering. She couldn't reach her neck because her hands were pinned to her sides by his body. Sensing her pain, Pietro eased his teeth out of her neck. A wet tear hit him in the face. It was hers. "Kitty..." He whispered. She didn't answer. Then he did something that Kitty would never have expected. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and then gently kissed her where he had bitten her. Just then she heard the door slam multiple times. A group of people had just left or a new group of people had just come in. Pietro heard it too. He shifted his weight and she rolled out from under him. With all the patience she could muster, Kitty opened the bin door little by little. The coast was clear. Kitty let herself out and stood up on weak legs. The dim light hurt her eyes in contrast to the complete darkness she had just been in. Pietro emerged shortly after, but just barely.   
  
  
  
He staggered and Kitty caught him before he hit the ground. His pale skin had gained back some of it's original color and he wasn't bleeding anymore, that was a good sign. "Come on, I'm going to get you out of here." She hoisted his body upward and helped him walk with an arm over her shoulder. "Can't you just phase us out the back wall?" He asked groggily. "No, I've been having a problem with that lately, but don't act like you didn't know." Seeing his surprised expression she added "Evan told me about your little conversation the other day. Which one is yours?" She asked, looking at the row of basketball lockers. He pulled away from her and entered a random combination into the second nearest one. Pietro took out a wife beater and tried to slip it on, but found he couldn't because of the bloody mess on his back. "Here." Kitty said softly, pulling the shirt down over his back. Her touch made him shudder. As he was buttoning up his jeans he asked "you're not going to tell anyone about this, are you Pryde?" More of a demand then a question. "Of course I am!" She replied indignantly. "You think I'm just going to forget about this? Plus, you need to go get help and you're not going to get it from a hospital, not when they figure out what you are!" Pietro turned, too fast for Kitty to stop him, and pinned her back up to the row of lockers. Her face was level to his, her feet off the floor seeing as she was considerably shorter than him. "You're not going to tell anybody about this. Got it Pryde?" He growled. "This is serious Pietro! You have a problem!" "No shit Kitty! I can deal with it myself!" "Obviously you can't! Why can't you let anybody help you?" "Promise me you'll keep your mouth shut." He snarled, deliberately avoiding the question and pushing against Kitty harder in the process. "Pietro.. You're hurting me, I can't-" She cried, trying to breathe in air, but the compression on her chest was too great. "Promise me." Kitty bit her lip and tears rolled down her face. "Pietro.." "PROMISE ME!" He yelled, not letting go. Kitty passed out. "Fuck..." Pietro sighed, backing off a step, catching her unconscious body in his hands. He could still feel her nreathing, and her pulse was steady. He had forgotten how delicate she was. Pietro grabbed his watch from his open locker and checked the time. It was after five. He pulled out a black sweater originally for himself, but then remembered that it was cold outside. He sat on the bench and leaned Kitty forward against his chest while he put the hooded sweatshirt on her. "You sure are stubborn..." He murmured to himself. He grabbed her bag where she had dropped it and rifled through until he found her phone. Scrolling down to Scott's number he hit send and thought about what he would say. Not enough time. Scott picked up on the first ring. "Kitty?" He asked anxiously. "Err.. No. It's Pietro." "What are you doing with her phone, Maximoff?" "Listen, Kitty's passed out and she needs a ride home. You up for it?" "What did you do to her?!" "She's fine! Just come and get her, will ya? She'll be in front of the gym." Pietro snapped the phone shut. God, Scott was anal. 


	12. complicated

"Yo superstar! Wake up!" Pietro felt himself being shaken and groggigly opened his eyes. He had passed out on the couch. Toad was perched on the arm of the couch with a plate of waffles. "It's game day speedy!" Pietro made a face of disgust but took the waffles. He was starving. "What are you staring at?!" He barked at Toad, who took his cue and ran out of the room. He had left Kitty on a bench in the school courtyard and waited out of sight until Scott picked her up. Then he walked home- it hurt too much to run. He was still stiff, but that couldn't be helped. Pietro grabbed his jersey and shoved it in his bag- he could shower at school.  
  
"Kitty don't lie to me!" Scott yelled angrily, holding Kitty by the shoulders. "Don't protect him!" "But he didn't do anything!" Kitty yelled back. "I slipped on the floor of the boys locker room and got knocked out-Pietro found me and called you!" Scott sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It just doesn't make sense..." He mused while checking the time. "We gotta go or we'll be late- Jean already took the others to school." Scott didn't speak to her for the rest of the trip, and Kitty found that she liked it better that way. Either nobody trusted her at all or she was just a horrible liar.   
  
Kitty walked into Chemistry solemnly, clutching Pietro's sweater in her hands. She had come to with it on- and the first thing she thought of was the way he smelled. Not like cologne, just like sunshine and soap. She liked it that way. A pair of blue eyes broke her thoughtful silence and she looked up to see Pietro seated across from her. He looked terrible- much like she had the day before. "Pietro I-" "Forget it Kitty. Just leave it alone." "But you need help! I can help you!" She whispered in a pained voice. "You? Help me? Please Pryde. What are you going to do, be my nurse? Hold me at night and tell me it's okay? Well guess what little miss perfect- it's NOT okay and you can't do anything about it." "But professor-" "Jesus Kitty why do you have to always stick your nose in other people's business?" "Like you didn't do the same thing with me and Jake?" "That's different." "Yeah, it's different because you're in control and you can make me feel like shit whenever you feel like it." "That's because he's using you you damn idiot!" "He loves me." "Whoa Pryde don't go throwing that word around- it's gonna come back and bite you on the ass." "You wouldn't know what love is Pietro! I don't even think your mother could have loved you!" She hit a nerve. Pietro's face fell and he looked vulnerable. "Pietro.. I'm sorry..." She whispered, touching his hand gently. His face contorted into one of pain and malice. "Fuck you." He hissed, yanking his hand back. "Pietro-" She stopped short when she saw his face. He was looking away from her and she was sure that his eyes were watering. She felt a surge of remorse but he wouoldn't even look in her direction. She slid his sweater across the table and left. 


	13. Captured

"Wish me luck babe-not that I'll need it." Jake added quickly. He had to watch what he said. There were pretty cheerleaders around. "Good luck." Kitty replied slowly. "Something wrong babe?" He asked. He had to at least feign sentiment. He didn't want the other girls thinking he was a jackass. "No, I'm fine. " "Someone bothering you?" "It's just... Jake... Do you love me?" "Of course babe. Who said anything about that?" "I was talking to Pietro and-" "Pietro? I'll kick his ass!" "Wait Jake no!" Kitty cried. It was too late, the team was being called to the field. Kitty grabbed a seat on the lowest bleacher, hoping that Jake would just leave it alone.   
  
"Maximoff!" Jake hissed at Pietro while they were standing in the lineup. "You've been talking to my girl." "It's a free country." "She's mine Maximoff, I'm warning you." "You don't deserve her." "And you do?" "A helluva lot more than you." "Tell you what Pietro, once I break her in you can have her- she'll be useless to me then anyway." They took their positions on the court. "If you touch-" "If I touch her then what Pietro? That's what I thought." He turned around smirking, and the game was on. Their opponents came out slow, and in seconds Pietro had control of the ball, weaving his was to the basket. It was an easy two points. Pietro had the ball again and Jake was at his side pressuring him for the ball. "We're on the same team you dolt!" He growled. "Stop being such a glory hog!" Jake growled back. Pietro shoved him away and scored again. The crowd went wild. "You know what I'm gonna do after the game?" "I really don't care." "Oh but you do, you see, it involves your little Kitty. Tonight's the night, Maximoff." "She doesn't want you." "Who cares? You can get away with rape these days if you're a good athelete. I'll just tell her I love her and then she won't even-" Pietro rammed him, throwing him off of his feet. "What's this?" The announcer boomed over the loudspeaker. "It looks like a little disagreement on the Bayville team!" "There we go" Jake grinned evilly pushing himself off of the ground. He came back at Pietro before the referrees could stop him. Pietro dodged, but Jake's hands caught hold of his jersey and long sleeved playing shirt, ripping them clean off of his body. The crowd was silent as they gazed upon the young man's body. One spectator cried "oh my god!" and the crowd was roaring with hushed voices. Pietro had never felt more naked in his life under the bright spotlights. His team was staring at him and even Jake looked horrified. "Dude..." Was all he could manage. Pietro was horrified. He started backing up slowly to the wall, trying in vain to cover his body with his arms. His coach came up behind him and put a towel on his shoulders. "Come on, son. We're going to get you some help." Pietro felt a surge of fear. He couldn't go to a hospital! These people couldn't know! His father would find out and... and.... Pietro pulled away from his coach and made for the door. The two floor referrees grabbed hold of his arms and Pietro felt himself being forced to the floor. "Somebody call an ambulance!" He heard somebody yell. No nonononononononooooo no no his brain screamed frantically. His body began to jerk under the pressure and the two man held on tighter. "Lie still kid- we're getting you an ambulance." The crowd of people surged onto the floor, desperate for a better look. "Back up! Get back!" The coach yelled, forcing back the onlookers. An emergency team burst into the gym and strapped Pietro down onto a stretcher. Kitty broke through the crowd and ran to his side. "Back up Miss-" One of the EMT's said sternly. "I'm his sister!" Kitty lied. He believed her. She got in the back of the ambulance with him and an EMT.   
  
"Pietro...." She cried, grasping his hand lying still at his side. He said nothing, only stared straight ahead at the ceiling of the van. "He's in shock, Miss. Don't tough him." The EMT said sympathetically. They were out on a backroad, the fastest route out of school, when the ambulance was forced over. Kitty screamed and Pietro slammed into the side of the vehicle. The doors were wrenched open by an unseen force, but Kitty knew who it was. Magneto. He floated down in front of her and Pietro's stretcher floated out of the ambulance. "No!" Kitty screamed, ripping the belts off of him. She pulled him into her arms, he was unconscious. "Get away from him!" She cried, trying to scramble away. She couldn't. He was too heavy. "Don't worry my dear, you're coming too." Magneto laughed and the last thing she saw was his gloved hand closing around her head. 


End file.
